Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x = 3$
Solution: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}} = \dfrac{3}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{2}$